My broken soul
by whitney5678
Summary: What happens when life as you know it turns upside down? It happened to me. I was 16. Everything was a secret until he came along. My secret was found out. KiraRei Better than it sounds
1. Meetings and partings of a sort

I thought of this while listening to Evanescence. Plus there need to be more Mars fics. Also, does anyone know of a site that has tons of Mars fanfics? Anyway here I go. Oh the characters might be OOC.

You know the drill:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

I stretched my muscles as I rose out of my bed. I was to begin a new day, and I hated it. My eyes scanned around my dark room. The room that had once been bright. That was, until he died. It was now dark and gloomy. Like my mood. I finally walked over to my wardrobe and chose a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I quickly dressed and then I grabbed a pair of black boots, my sketch pad, my CD player, and my backpack. I walked down the stairs and into my kitchen. I walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a bagel and cream cheese. I spread the cream cheese onto the bagel and left the house.

My walks to school are usually uneventful. Key word being 'usually.' Until the day I met him. My "friend" as he said he was. He ran into me out of the blue. I was walking when suddenly. I hear this noise. The sound of an engine. (Or I would have if I did not have my headphones on). Vrrrooommm. Did I mention a black motor cycle was about to hit me. Not knowing what to do, I stood there. In shock.

'Oh My God' I'm going to die at 16 years old and never be kissed.' I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that does not hit me as I am suddenly wrenched from my spot and onto a bike.

I open my eyes to see a black jacket and a black helmet. "I'm on his BIKE! When did this happen?' My savior then zooms off to school.

'Wait how does he know what school I go to?' This question rings in my head until he comes to a screeching halt in the parking lot. My arms quickly wrap around (what I assume is a he) his waist. My savior chuckled and then took off his gloves.

"You can step off now. I've stopped." He said. The sound of his voice caused me to shiver, or at least on the inside.

"Sorry," I muttered trying to get off.

"Umm how do I get off?" I asked.

"One sec." He said. He stepped off, removed his helmet, and turned towards me. 'Oh my God. He's beautiful' were the the first words that popped into my head. He had platinum blonde hair and amazing blues. A mouth that was perfect and he was at least 6'3." I stared, blinked, and blinked again. He chuckled.

"Keep still." He than wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off or tried. I gasped when he touched me. He quickly dropped his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"N-Nothing, sorry." I said swinging my left leg over and stepping off. I stumbled and then dropped my bag. He chuckled again and then helped me pick my stuff up. Once that was done we stood up.

"I'm sorry 'bout almost running you over. I didn't expect anyone to be there. I'm Rei Kashino by the way." He said offering me his hand and a smile.

"Kira Aso." Was my curt reply as I stared at him.

'Wow he has a great smile'

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I have an idea. I'll lend you my body. You know help you know what to do." He winked after he said this statement.

I felt my face begin to heat up in embarrassment. I quickly shook my head.

"Okay then. Not like I'd mind teaching you. So like I said sorry." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Kashino come on lets go." Rei's girlfriend said she was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, baby blue eyes, about a size 2, and of course rude. Today she wore a black blouse, a red mini skirt, a red backpack, and black heels.

"Kay" he replied

I glanced back one more time at Rei and then walked away with my head hung low. I was about to thank him again but he was surrounded by a huge group of girls.I sighed and then walked off into the building of hell.

An: So what do ya think? good bad? suggestions please


	2. Odd happenings and why me?

An: Thanks to all who have reviewed. This means a lot. It's my first Mars fic. So anyway onward and upwards.

Kira's Pov

I walked down the hallway quietly. Clutching my messenger bag to my chest. I walked with my head faced forward ignoring the sneers and lude jokes that the girls and guys threw my way.

'Why must I come here day after day being leered, laughed, snubbed, pushed, shoved, kicked, and called names. What did i ever do to deserve this? It can't be be-'

I was shoved out of my train of thoughts by Rei's girlfriend, Sabrina.

"I saw you on the bike with Rei. What were you doing with him?"

She said as her friends surrounded me. I flinched as they were taller than me and fiercer. Kerry, Sabrina's best friend stepped closer to me. I stepped back but was shoved forward by Brittany.

"She asked you a question freak, answer." Kerry said

I stood there mute as they all glared at me.

"Fine you won't answer maybe this will get an answer." Rebecca said raising her hand, swinging it back and hitting me.

SLAP

I bit my tongue to stop from crying out as my bruised body slid across the ground and crashed into the lockers. I dropped my book bag all over the hall way and my books with paper flew everywhere. I herd laughter erupt as I hit the lockers with a painful crash. I herd the doors to the classrooms open and then I herd the sound of feet coming towards me. I quickly curled up into a ball to protect my body. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and flinched. It was quickly retracted.

"What the hell happened out here?" I herd a familiar voice yell and walk away.

"Nothing baby. Just a misunderstanding." I herd Sabrina's smooth voice purr.

"Like hell nothing?" the voice hissed. I herd the footsteps walk back over to me.

"Hey are you okay?" I herd the once again familiar voice as.

'Where have I herd that voice before?'

"Hey are you still alive?" I herd the voice ask again in a joking tone. I was about to give an indication of an answer when I was lifted into a pair of strong arms. I held back a gasp of both pain and surprise as I was carried to an empty classroom.

The art room I realized by the smell of canvas, oils, pastels, and dishwashing liquid. I was then gently placed on the bed. I thought he would just leave but was surprised when I herd the scrapping of a chair. I would have kept my eyes closed had he not moved hair out of my eye. My eyes snapped open and they met cornflower blue.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked with concern and a little bit of shock.

'REI?' I swallowed and then answered shakily.

"Yes." I said with a half smile. He smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry for what ever she did to you. I don't know what possessed her to do that." he said scratching the back of his head. His hair was tousled afterwards. I wanted to reach my hand out and fix it but I refrained.

'I do' I thought mutely

"So anyway since school's almost out want me to take you home?" he asked casually.

"No that's okay I don't need you pity." I said standing up and making my way to the door.

"He I never said I was pitying you." He said rushing over and trying to block me.

"Thank you once again." I said ducking under his arm and leaving.

He did not follow me out as I walked home. I was glade as it gave me time to think. I walked slower and slower as my thoughts went back to today.

' Why had he helped me? I mean really why? I'm not pretty. In fact I'm a freak. I don't try to stop- let's not think of that.'

I then entered my house of hell.

An: What do u think suggestion's would be very much appreciated. TTYL


	3. author note

AN: K SO Since my laptop had a little problem, uploading a new fic, you all have to go to to read it. It's a Pretear one. If you don't know what that is please read it anyway. I'd really appreciate the feed back. My fic is alternative Universe. It is pg-13. romance/alternative universe. here is the summary:

It was a rainy day. she made a friend. But also lost something dear. Now her cousin has to help her pick up the peices. Can his friend help her along the way?

my username is lovegoddess567 thanks to all who read it. this will eventually be uploaded on 


End file.
